Revenge
by twilightchick015
Summary: Sorry I suck at summaries so you'll have to read to find out. rated T and AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Emmett did something to Bella while Edward was hunting and Bella gets back at him with the help of everybody including Edward when he came back. please enjoy. i hope its funny =) The cullens are vamps and bella is human**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EmPOV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching Unwrapped on the Food Network, when Esme yelled my name.

**EsmePOV**

I was out in my garden, about to plant tulips, when I saw something brown. What the heck is this?! Fuming, I thought of one person who would do something like this. Emmett. "Emmett!" I yelled out angrily. He soon came to me with an innocent expression. "Yes Mommy?" he answered. "What is this crap in my garden?" I asked him with venom lacing my words.

Emmett looked at me faking a blank face. "uhh...crap?" he asked stupidly. "Yes crap!" I tried to calm down, knowing getting angry at him wouldn't do any good. "You know what?" I said. "I don't even care. Just get this crap out of my garden!" He flinched at my ranting and answered, "Yes mom!" He began to pick up whatever that brown stuff was, as I walked away. sigh. where did I go wrong with that boy?

**EmPOV**

Wow. I have never seen her this angry. Maybe I shouldn't have put that fake dog terd in her garden...

I was walking to the trash bin to throw away the "crap" and I heard Bella scream, "Emmett!" oh no...

**BPOV**

I just got out of a long shower and wrapped a towel over my head and body. Normally, I don't take long showers but for some reason, I had a very bad feeling that something was gonna happen today, but I didn't know what...

I soon found out the moment I looked in the mirror. And I knew exactly who did it. "EMMETT!" I screamed. Emmett soon showed up in the doorway with a frightened look on his face. oh yea, he did it for sure. I soon got pissed. "Emmett! Why the hell am I BLUE?! And don't say you didn't do it because I know you did!" "umm..I-I'm s-sorry Bella!" he stuttered before he ran. I started to chase after him, but stopped in the hallway because I realised that I only had a towel on. Angry, I marched back into the bathroom and took the towel off my head so that I could blow dry my hair. But what I saw second in the mirror stopped me. My hair was not brown.

" Ahhhhhh! My hair is ORANGE!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Rosalie walked into the bathroom with her eyes closed. " Damnit Bella, what's with all the yelling?" At that moment, she opened her eyes and took in my current state. Her eyes grew wide. "What the hell happen to you?!"

"Emmett did this to me!" I was so infuriated that I hadn't realised I was crying. "I look like that girl from X-Men!!" I cried. At that moment, Jasper walked by the bathroom and began laughing at me. "Jasper, this is NOT funny!" I yelled at him. Alice somehow popped up behind Jasper and saw me. "Oh my gosh!" She then saw Jasper laughing and hit him. "Jazzy, stop laughing at her, it isn't funny at all!" She turned to me. " Who did this to you?"

" Emmett!" I all but yelled. I was getting really tired of saying his name. "Well then. We'll just have to get him back ourselves now won't we?" She said as her eyes glazed over and an evil grin showed up on her face. She was having a vision of the plan.

"You better not hurt him..." Rosalie warned Alice. Alice soon snapped out of her vision state. "Oh no, this won't hurt him. Well... maybe just his ego. And I have to perfect plan, muhahahaha!!" wow, that pixie is scary! "Ali, you're scaring me.." I said. "oh.. ahem..sorry" Oh no, that evil look is back. "Ok, what I need is some Nair, his shampoo and body wash, and some purple dye..."

I wondered why she would need supplies like that, but then I imediately understood. "Oh, I got ya. Rosalie, don't worry, it's harmless.." _It will only hurt is ego, _I thought. I could feel an evil smirk appearing on my face.

Rosalie still looked uncertained, but agreed to it anyway, "Okay...." She reached into the shower **(A/N: remember, they're still in the bathroom) **and grabbed his shampoo and body wash. "Here is his stuff," She said handing them to Alice. "Jasper, go buy the dye and Nair." Jasper said okay and was about to leave to get the supplies, but Edward showed up with them in his hands. How did he know about this?....

"Don't worry about it Jasper, I got them." Edward tuned to Alice. "I heard your thoughts on my way back from hunting, so I went by the store and picked them up for you. Oh, and I already told Emmett to go hunt." he said proudly. Well that explains how he knows...

But then he looked at me and his eyes turned completely black. Boy, was he angry. "Bella, I'm so sorry." he said with a guity look on his face. He walked over to me and softly caressed my blue cheek with his icy hand and gently kissed me on the lips. "Love don't worry. We're going to get him back for this." He kissed me again and this time, it became long and passionate. I soon forgot everyone else in the room until Alice spoke up.

"Hey you two, now is not the time to get busy." She began pouring the Nair into Emmett's shampoo and the purple dye in his body wash. "There, it's done. Now, when he comes back, he'll be all dirty and he will have to take a bath!" she almost squealed

**APOV**

I can't wait to see the outcome of this! "Alice, are you sure this is going to work?" I heard Bella ask beside me. I was about to answer her but I got a vision.

_Emmett walked through the door muddy, and cursing under his breath. "Damn grizzy. Where the hell did all that mud come from" Then I heard Esme's voice, "Emmett! Stop tracking mud in my house!" End of Vision_

I smiled. "Oh it will work. He will be here in 3...2....

Emmett walked though the door and slammed it, swearing under his breath. We then heard Esme's voice, "Emmett! Stop tracking mud in my house!" Emmett then yelled to us, "Get out of the bathroom, I need to shower!" My handsome man yelled back down, "All right man, dang!" and we all left and went into the living room.

**_1 hour later_**

"Bella, get your video camera!" I told her

**BPOV**

I did what Alice told me and I grabbed my camera and switched it to video. It was then that I heard Emmett scream from the bathroom. "AHHHHHH!!! MY HAIR!! BELLA! IT'S ON NOW

I pretended I didn't hear. "What Emmett? I can't hear you! why don't you come down here and tell me!" Soon a bald and purple Emmett walked down the stairs and I began taping.

"Bella! You're gonna get it!!" the purple stranger yelled into the camera. "You know what they say Emmett," I started, "Payback's a bitch! I'm soo gonna put this tape on Youtube!" I knew that as soon as I said that, he was going to chase me, so I ran. _Please don't trip,_ I thought.

**JPOV**

"Bella! get back here!" Emmett yelled. "NO!!" she screamed as she ran into the room. Emmett came back fuming and everybody laughed. " Stop laughing! This is not funny! My hair will NEVER grow back!!! I'll have to get a WIG!" He yelled at us, but it only made us laugh harder.

Emmett growled but then he got an evil glint in his eye. "You will ALL pay for this." he said. We all imediately stopped laughing. That can only mean one thing. Prank war.

"You wouldn't" Edward and Alice said together. "Oh but I would, muhahahaha! Now, I'm off to the wig store. I'm warning you now, you better sleep with one eye open." he told us. "We don't sleep at all you retard" Edward pointed out. "Well you know what I mean," was Emmett's only response before he walked out the door.

All I could think at that moment was oh shit.

* * *

**Hey you guys! thanks for reading this fanfic I hope that you enjoy it. please review. also please give me some ideas for pranks that emmett can do to each cullen and also for them to do on each other. I would greatly appriciate it. as soon as i get enough reviews ( reaching for at least 20 =) and ideas about pranks, i will start updating this story. please tell me what you think of it so far also. it will motivate me to continue this story. **

**Thank you =)**

** - Twilightchick14 aka Gabbs**

* * *


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Everybody i'm so sorry that i cant update this story. My internet is down so I have to use the library computer. The other problem is that my stupid computer at home is soo old and slow and it won't except my flashdrive so there is absolutely no way i could update. Once my computer is back up, I will try to update as soon as I can but for now, I will not be able to finish this story. Hopefully, I'll have a new computer by Christmas so look for this story in a few months. soo sorry =(**

**luv ya- Twilightchick14 xoxoxo**


End file.
